In Secret We Live- Prologue
by StormerIX
Summary: Kitty, a young girl in her teens, stumbles upon Dimitri, a man in his 20's. They form a special friendship and end up falling for eachother. Kitty learns that there is another side to him in which she never knew. ( D/s, M/s themes, BDSM themes, and sexual themes. )


_It was storming outside. Rain poured down from the sky, as lightning struck. There was an eerie feel to the air, and everything was becoming a blur for the girl. Her name was Masha, and she was running. Running away to escape the endless abuse she had endured from her ex boyfriend. Oh, how she hated him. He'd done nothing but make her miserable and afraid. She didn't want to live the rest of her life in fear, so when they had begun to argue with one another, she took the opportunity and fled from him. By now she couldn't even remember what they had been arguing about to begin with. He was nothing but a bully, and only loved her for her body. As her mother had once told her, no one should have to live a life like that. But her mother was dead now, and her father was aswell, and now she was on her own. She was only 16, afraid and scared of the world, as she knew her mother sometimes said that the world could be cruel to outsiders if they lived the rest of their life alone. Panting, she ran through a forest of small trees and nearly ran into one as tears fell down her cheeks. Her ex boyfriend had betrayed her. He said he loved me, she thought, And he never really did love me. Her bright pink hair was drenched with rainwater and her heavy make up had been smeared by the rain and her tears. By now, she was getting restless, and she came up to a mansion. And then, she fell to her knees and passed out cold._

_When Masha awoke, she was in a dimly lit room and laying on a soft King sized bed, not being able to recall where she had been all that time in the forest, or even running. She didn't remember anything at all, which to her, was odd. Shivering, a new thought crossed her mind. She had to get out of here, and fast, if she wanted to live. She got up, but then as soon as she did, there was a deep, entrancing voice behind her. "And where do you think you're going?", the voice asked. She whipped around and saw no one. "What...? What is this place? Who are you?", she said in a trembling voice, very afraid the male was going to hurt her. The person who had spoken walked out from the shadows. He was dressed in a black sport coat with a purple tie and black pants, and she could even see his well-polished dress shoes shining in the darkness. He smiled at her, and held out a hand for her to shake. "How rude of me to not formally introduce myself. I do not have a proper name. I lost my name many years ago, you see. Call me...Dimitri. Just Dimitri". "And what might be your name, hm?", Dimitri asked her, not even smiling anymore. He just had a serious look on his face, and was obviously intent on knowing her name. I can't tell him my real name, she thought. I guess I'll have to make one up. "H...hello, D...Dimitri. My name is Kitty", she answered softly, looking away to avoid his stare. He approached her and lifted her chin to gaze into her beautiful brownish orange eyes. "Dear Kitty, please, come with me to dinner. Perhaps we can get to know each other more, yes?". She was unsure of this man now. His stare had spooked her, but he seemed like he wanted to help her. Timidly, she took his hand and he led her out of the bedroom and into a long hallway. She tried to pull her hand away, and he noticed this. "I suggest, for your safety, that you hold my hand. I only want you to be safe, alright Kitty? Good", he announced, holding on tightly to her hand and led her down the hall. "So what happened? Do you remember anything before coming here to me?", he asked her as they walked together. "N..no. I...I only remember waking up in that bedroom, nothing else", Kitty informed him, moving her pink hair out of her face to reveal her eyes. Dimitri was stunned by her eyes, how crisp and clear they were. To him, she looked...innocent and afraid, needing someone to spice up her life. He sighed, making a sympathetic face at her. "Oh, dear. You poor thing", he cooed sadly, leading her to the dining room as they turned a corner. "Well, you'll be safe with me. You can trust me on that". She knew he was much older than she was, probably in his early 20th or 30s. Curiously, she asked him, "H...how old?". Dimitri turned his head, clearly confused by her question. "What?". She shivered. "H...how old are you?". He sighed, as if her question bored him. "Nineteen. I've lived alone for some time now. You see, my parents, they...", then he stopped himself short. "Never mind, it's not for you to know." Kitty blinked. What was it about his parents that he refused to tell her? She was already frightened, and certainly too frightened to ask anything else. So she kept her mouth shut. They approached the dining room, and he pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down. What a gentleman, she realized. "What would you like to eat?", he asked her as he went to the sink. "Just some soup, please. That would be just fine". "Very well, soup it is", he replied, going to get a can of soup from one of the black cupboards. After her soup was ready, he placed it in front of her. She starred, and then began to eat. As she was eating, he watched her carefully. "Is it good?", he prompted. She nodded. "It's delicious!". She didn't notice that he was smirking now. "Mmm. Well, I'm so glad that you like it~". The tone he said it in made her look up at him. Why did he suddenly have a change in voice tone? Maybe it was just her mind. After all, she was exhausted, and couldn't think clearly. He waited until she was finished, then stood. "Come along now. Let's get you out of those clothes, shall we?". Kitty nodded, following Dimitri to a huge room with a bed in it. He closed the door, then asked her to take a seat. He went and grabbed a outfit for her to put on, handing it to her. When Kitty saw what it was, she blushed. "I...I can't wear that!", she exclaimed, embarrassed. Dimitri's gaze darkened. "Oh. Why not?". Kitty suddenly almost gasped. She didn't even have a reason that she couldn't wear it. "Alright, fine, but don't watch me", she instructed. Dimitri stood up. "Don't talk like that to me. Now put it on, please". She sighed, realizing he was not going to give up. She took off her shirt, and let it drop to the floor. He watched her intently, eyes dark. Sighing again, Kitty took off her jeans and put the outfit on. Then she turned around. "Well?", she asked. He was almost immediately turned on. Her body was perfect, and not only that, it was beautifully shaped and formed. She had an hourglass figure, making him shuffle his feet. "It's beautiful~", he whispered quietly. Then, he did something that she didn't expect. He pinned her down to the floor, leaning over her. Running his hands through her short pink hair, he leaned in and began to kiss her. Kitty's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "M...mmmff!". She tried to hold back and not kiss him, but his kiss was so intoxicating, only making her want more. He had her arms pinned down at her sides, making her defenseless. And the strange thing was, she liked it. She liked feeling vulnerable to him, and totally defenseless. Hestitantly, she began to kiss him gently back, slowly trying to move her arms out of his grasp. That only turned him on more, and he pinned her arms high above her head, still kissing her. Once he broke their kiss, he looked down at her. "Kitty...There's something I need to tell you...", he began quietly. "Wh..what is it?", she breathed, trembling with fear. "I love you." She gasped, then her gaze softened. "I...I love you too...I've never been truly loved before by a boy", she whimpered. "My ex...he...he tried to-", but he leaned in and kissed her, making her sentence stop short. Dimitri sat up, holding her in his arms now, cradling her. "Shhh, there there, Kitty. I'm here. And I will teach you of my ways, and your life will be changed forever."_


End file.
